EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This renewal application for the Research Centers in Minority Institutions Clinical Research infrastructure (RCRII) at Morehouse School of Medicine is submitted in responseto NOT-RR-05-001. The Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) RCRII program seeks to augment and strengthen the clinical research capacity at Morehouse School of Medicine by 1) providing an infrastructure to conduct state-of-the art clinical and translational research on diseases that disproportionately effect AfricanAmericans, and other ethnic minorities; 2) focused training andfaculty development programs to increase the number of clinician scientists qualified to serve as principal investigators; 3) facilitate basic science and clinical science collaborations as a mechanism to foster research translation. Long range, we anticipate that the RCRII at Morehouse School of Medicine will develop sufficient clinical research capacity in order to compete for non- RCMI support of the Clinical Research Center. Ultimately, we envision that MSMwill be a leading institution on clinical and translational research that will improve the health of the nation's ethnic minority citizens by reducing and eliminating health care disparities. The current funding cycle (00-04) has shown a remarkable and unprecedented growth in MSM's clinical research program. Despite these successes, the MSM Clinical Research Program is still early in its development and faces significant challenges, including small numbers of independently funded clinical research investigators. This application will therefore build on our initial success by 1)expanding and strengthening the core clinical research infrastructure; 2) increasing the cadre of investigators who will pursue hypothesis driven, and other independent research applications. We propose to 1) establish a new nutrition core, 2) consolidate the analytical lab under the Analytical and Protein Profiling Core, 3) develop the informatics core to support a CRC based data warehouse and clinical trial data repository, and 4) promote an integrated approach to faculty development around the MSCRprogram.